


This Blooming Romance

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Allura/Shay, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: Lance meets Hunk when going into a flower shop to buy flowers for his mom's birthday. The two hit it off after finding out that they go to the same school and exchange numbers.





	This Blooming Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be platonic Hance, but I think it's leaning towards romantic Hance. If things change, I'll remember to update the tags.

Lance didn’t expect to walk into the flower shop and see someone his age behind the counter. The tall, dark-skinned young man waved at him as he entered. Lance waved back shyly. He thought only old people worked in flower shops. He also hadn’t expected so many kinds of flowers to choose from. It was his mom’s birthday today, and his siblings were counting on him to get these flowers. He didn’t know where to start. What did each flower even mean? Mom always talked about what each flower represented and crap like that. He probably should have found out what her favorite flower was before coming to the store.

He stood in the doorway for a while, unsure of where to start. What even were some of these flowers…

The young man behind the counter laughed. “Need some help?” he offered. “You look lost. Also, you’re blocking the entrance.”

Lance blushed slightly and took a few steps towards the counter. “I’m looking for some flowers for my mom. It’s her birthday,” Lance explained. “I just realized that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“No worries,” the man- Hunk, as his name tag read- said. He stepped out from behind the counter. “That’s what I’m here for. Do you know what kind of flowers she likes?” Lance shook his head. “Well, maybe you could get her some lilies? Lilies usually symbolize motherhood and royalty, amongst other things. White lilies symbolize purity and pink lilies symbolize prosperity.” Lance nodded wisely. When he didn’t make any signs of going to look for the flowers, Hunk tilted his head, worried he had said something wrong. “Follow me,” he said.

Hunk picked out the flowers while Lance watched. “Do you want to stick to strictly lilies and how many do you want?”

“Let’s stick with the lilies for now, and however much $25 will get me,” Lance said.

“Alright.” Hunk sat and picked out the flowers while Lance stared around the shop. He felt guilty for not helping, but Hunk assured him that it was fine.

“Name’s Lance, by the way,” he said, attempting to make small talk. He didn’t know what to say as Hunk gathered the flowers and made his way to the counter.

“Hunk.”

“You look like you’re around my age; do you go to school around here?” Lance asked.

“I go to the community college a few miles away from here. I plan to transfer to a better school once I have the money. What about you?”

Lance felt a smile creep across his face. This man was so friendly, Lance couldn’t help but feel safe around him. Welcoming energy radiated off of Hunk. Lance bet that he gave the best hugs. “Really? I go there too. I’m a theatre major.” Hunk looked up at him as he finished washing the flowers.

“That’s cool. I’m a physics major.”

“That sounds exciting.”

Hunk began to wrap up the flowers. “It’s really not.”

“You must be super smart!”

Hunk brushed off the compliment. “I’m not— I’m not  _ that _ smart. It’s not impressive, honestly.”

Lance’s jaw dropped dramatically. “ _ Not _ impressive? Physics is really difficult, you should be proud.” Hunk laughed, waving his hand dismissively. He finished ringing up the flowers and Lance handed him the money.

Hunk changed the subject, “How long have you been in theatre?” He handed Lance his change and Lance shoved it in his pocket. “Do you want a receipt?” Lance shook his head.

“Since I was twelve.”

“It must take a lot of talent, I’d be too scared to get up on the stage. You’d have to force me out there. Even then, I’d probably panic and forget all the lines.”

“You get used to it,” Lance said. He paused. “Should I get going? I must be keeping you from work.”

“Yeah, we’re really busy here, Lance. You’re really holding up the line,” Hunk deadpanned, gesturing around the empty store.

“Oh, right.” He shifted on his feet, staring down at the flowers now in his hands. “Hey— maybe we could hang out sometime? I should get back home so we can finish planning our surprise party, but here—” Lance grabbed a pen and a random flyer off the counter. “I’ll give you my number.” He scribbled down his number and set down the pen. Hunk accepted the paper, sliding it into his pocket.

“Yeah,” Hunk said with a bright smile on his face. “I’d love to!”

Lance smiled, picking up the flowers again. He waved goodbye and headed out the door, exiting the small flower shop. He made his way down the not-so-busy streets as the wind blew, rustling the trees’ branches and his hair. He walked the quarter of a mile to his house. Feeling his phone vibrate as he turned the key in the lock, he made a mental note to check it later.

“Lance is back!” Lupe called. He closed and locked the door behind him.

“Where’s everyone else?” he asked.

“Luis and Gina are out back and Gio is in the living room,” she said. She held a mixing bowl in one hand, mixing its content with a wooden spoon. Her black hair was pulled back and she wore a pink apron over her clothes. Gio was right: she was the spitting image of their mom. Lance kissed his older sister on the cheek. He pushed past her into the kitchen, setting the flowers down on the kitchen counter. She followed him. “Pretty flowers. You did good, little bro.”

He nodded sagely as he filled a glass with water. He took a sip from it, then placed it down on the counter.

“Go put those flowers wherever Gio wants you to put them. Then Luis needs your help, I think.”

“Alright.”

“Tell Gina that I’m almost done. Just need to bake these cookies.”

Lance put the flowers where Gio asked him to and made his way to the backyard. Julieta, the family dog, rushed to greet Lance as soon as she saw him, nearly knocking him over. He took a few moments to pet her before walking over to Gina. Julieta followed him as he walked.

“Lupe says she’s almost done cooking,” Lance informed her.

“Great! Help me set the table?” she said.

“Sure.”

They finished up right as family members began to arrive. As everyone was chatting, Lance ignored them in favor of making sure everything was ready for their mom’s arrival. When he finished that, he spent time playing with Julieta. He threw her toy one last time before Gio walked up to him.

“Mami is here,” he informed him.

“Alright, let’s go,” Lance said.

They threw a party for her birthday every year, but they rarely put this much effort into them. This year was special, though. Their mom had been stressed out ever since she got that big promotion. In turn, everyone has been stressed out. This was their way of congratulating her for that big promotion as they hadn’t had a chance to before.

Lance heard his mother’s voice as her and his dad made they way towards the living room. “I can hang up my own coat, Julio,” she said. Dad grumbled something about it being her birthday.

“Welcome home!” Lupe, Gio, and Luis yelled, running to greet her.

“Oh my goodness, hello,” she said. Practically everyone got up to hug her and wish her a happy birthday. Lance barely remembered the names of half the people here.

“Estefania, you look so good, have you lost weight?” Tia Carmen asked.

His mom laughed cheerfully. “Oh, thank you.”

“Come come,” Gina called. “Everything is out back.”

“You guys,” Estefania said, a slight waver in her voice. “This is all so much.” Julio grabbed her arm and escorted her outside with everyone else following behind them. She let out a small gasp when she saw all the decorations. “You shouldn’t have.”

Lance handed her the bouquet of flowers and tears began to spill out her eyes. “Thank you so much, darling. I really mean it.”

“It’s no problem, Mami,” he said. His father handed her a tissue and she accepted it.

“Let me go put these in a vase, then we can all eat,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Let’s turn on some music,” one of his cousins said. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Once it got dark enough, Julio lit a fire in the fire pit. People sat around it and chatted.

Slowly, people began to leave as it got later and later, leaving only Luis, Lupe, Lance, and their mom sitting around the fire. As they all sat and chatted around the bonfire, Lance remembered that his phone had vibrated earlier. He pulled it out of his pocket and hit the home button, watching as the screen lit up. 

There was a message from Hunk that read, “ _ Hey, it’s Hunk. Just wanted to text you before I forgot. _ ” He had also received several messages since then, mostly from Pidge. She was geeking out about something, but it seemed that she eventually gave up on bothering Lance. There were a few messages in the group chat, too.

Lance paused for a second before tapping out a reply to Hunk. “ _ Hey, sorry! I just checked my messages _ .” He hit send and added Hunk’s number to his contacts, putting a flower next to his name. He didn’t bother to text Pidge back. He couldn’t even follow most of what she was saying. She had been so excited that most of the words were typos. 

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated again. Hunk: “ _ No problem. Did your mom like the flowers? I hope she had a good birthday _ .”

Lance: “ _ She cried tears of joy when she saw everything _ .”

Hunk: “ _ Glad she liked them! _ ”

Lance was brought back to reality by Luis nudging him. He looked over at his younger brother, who was wiggling his eyebrows. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Who were you texting?” Luis asked.

Lance pushed his brother playfully. “He’s a friend from school,” he explained.

Luis raised his eyebrows. “Friend?” he questioned.

“It’s not liked that,” Lance said. Luis wiggled his eyebrows more, and Lance shoved him out of his chair.

“Rude,” Luis said. Lance stuck his tongue out.

“Boys, be nice,” their mother warned. 

They both nodded. “Yes, Mami,” they said.

Lance checked the time on his phone. “It’s getting late, I should head to bed. I have classes tomorrow. Happy birthday, again, mami,” Lance said.

“Good night and sleep well, darling,” she said.

\----

Lance and Hunk had been texting back and forth since Lance woke up.

Hunk:  _ so what classes do you have today? _

Lance:  _ world lit and theatre production, you? _

Hunk:  _ i have calc 2 _

Lance:  _ what time? Maybe we can run into each other on campus and hang out? _

Hunk:  _ 10:15. Want to get coffee? _

Lance:  _ yeah, my lit class is at 10:15 too. We could get some coffee before then? Or you could come hang out in the theatre with my friends after your class? There’s no class in there until like 1. _

Hunk:  _ sounds fun, let’s do both. _

Lance:  _ sounds like a plan, see you in like an hour at the campus coffee shop? _

Hunk:  _ I’ll be there. _

Lance put his phone away and finished eating breakfast, which were leftovers from last night. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and grabbed his bag as he headed towards the door. If he left now, he’d be right on time. He felt a smile cross his face as he locked the door behind him, practically skipping to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @keithismothman! Thanks for reading. I swear I'll update my other fics soon! I've written most of the next chapter for The Smell of Whiskey, I'm just not pleased with it. Expected that soon though!


End file.
